I still believe
by Panemsheik
Summary: Fabian was worried that Eddie might dump him after the incident with Forbisher. (Fabian/Eddie) Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I still believe **

**Summary: Fabian thought that his relationship with Eddie was over, but Eddie made sure that it was not. **

**Paring: Fabian/Eddie**

**A/N: so I was listening to this song and that's where the inspiration came from. **

…**.**

"_**I still believe Someday you and me will find ourselves in love again I had a dream Someday you and me will find ourselves in love again"**_

Fabian walked hesitantly from one side of the room to the next, he was sweating like crazy. After what happened with team evil, he wasn't sure if Eddie would believe him, that what he had said during that was not him.

"Calm down before you burn a hole in the carpet." KT told Fabian when she walked into the room followed by Ben Reed of Isis house. Those two had become lovers after a weird incident that involved detention and a water gun. Fabian didn't ask questions.

"How can I calm down KT? Eddie might hate me and I can't deal with losing him like I lost Nina." Fabian explained as he sat on the couch.

"You won't, he'll believe that what you said, you didn't mean it."

"I hope you're right KT."

….

**I know it's short but this is just a test run to see if anyone likes it, and if you do then I shall continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So finally here is the second part of my story. I will be introducing a character from the German version of House of Anubis. **

**A/N: I do not own HOA or Das Haus Anubis. **

…**..**

Later that night Fabian waited in his room for Eddie to return from wherever he was that night. Lights out was in thirty minutes and he was nowhere to be seen. After about ten minutes the door to their room opened and Eddie walked in. Fabian sat up instantly.

"Hey Eddie." Fabian spoke lowly. Eddie Merely smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Eddie never gave Fabian a kiss on the cheek. It was always on the lips or places to embarrassing to speak of.

"Hey Fabian.'' And there it was again. He always called him fabes.

"Look, I want to talk to you about what happened when I was evil." Fabian started. But Eddie held up his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I know it wasn't you."

"But part of that was. You know that. All Frobisher's spell did was enact what was already deep in us. And we need to talk about that."

Fabian sat down on my bed, Eddie followed.

"Look, when I said that you're nothing, which the reason that anyone dated you was because they felt sorry for you, I really didn't mean that but the thoughts were there. Somewhere, deep in me, the feelings were there."

Eddie didn't say anything. He just sat there. "So, truly you believe that I'm nothing. Just a stupid American that got kicked out of his old school, someone that others pity because their father didn't want him?" he stood up by now. "Were you ever going to tell me or where we just going to keep up this charade? Did you even love me?"

"I do love you Eddie. I've always loved you." Fabian said, tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm going to go stay In Alfie's room. I'll ask Victor in the morning if I can switch rooms for next year. I don't ever want to see or speak to you again."

With that said he stormed out the room, leaving Fabian there, Heartbroken.

….

The next morning Fabian slowly made his way down for breakfast. Eddie was already there sitting and laughing with Jerome. Once he saw Fabian he left out the room. Everyone seemed to notice but it was KT that said something.

"It's going to be Ok Fabian. I promise." She told him.

Fabian quickly ate his food and left out with KT, it was the last day of school before summer break and he didn't want to spend it without Eddie. As they sat in their history class Fabian kept looking at Eddie. Eddie never looked at him once. Patricia, knowing how much Eddie can be sometimes decided to do something for his two friends.

Once class was over, Patricia texted everyone in Anubis house to meet her in the drama room.

Once everyone was there, she made her announcement.

"So, my mum is going to Spain this summer and she said I can invite all my friends. So don't make plans this summer, we're all going to Spain." Patricia pretty much demanded of the group.

The whole group was excited, well except for Eddie. Fabian could hear the entire conversation.

"I can't go yacker." He told her. She just gave him a deeming look.

"Look weasel face, you're going and that's final."

…..

After the final class of the day, KT had decided to help Fabian pack for the two month trip to span since she pretty much finished all of hers.

"Do you think Ben will be ok without me?" KT asked "I mean when I told him that I was going to Spain for Two months he nearly cried and demanded that Patricia take him too. Which she declined." KT said as she threw a t-shirt that Fabian couldn't wear anymore aside.

"At least you have someone like that. I really miss Eddie." Fabian explained as he sat on the bed next to her.

"You'll get him back Fabian. Trust me, he loves you."

…..

The group was to leave that Saturday. Patricia's mum was going to meet them in Spain while Piper was to meet them at the airport. They ended up taking two cabs, Patricia, Alfie, Willow and Mara in one and KT, Eddie, Joy and Jerome In the other. Joy and Jerome were inseparable and that drove Fabian mad. He was seated next to Eddie, thanks to KT and her deviousness. When the car mad a sharp turn Fabian ended up halfway on Eddie, who brushed it off.

"Sorry." Fabian said.

"Whatever. Eddie replied, not looking at him once.

The rest of the ride seemed as though it took forever and when they finally stopped, Eddie was the first one out. Fabian grabbed his bags and headed towards the gate where Piper was waiting for them. She stood, almost exactly like Patricia except sweeter. She had a guy next to her. He was cute, green eyes or blue, it wasn't clear, dark hair. No one noticed him really, but he noticed someone.

"Hey Trixie." Piper said giving her sister a hug.

"Hey Piper. You remember the Anubis gang."

"Yeah, hi guys. But jeez trix, mum said only a few friends. I listen to her and I only bought one friend."

"Oh whatever, goodie too shoes."

"Well, whatever, this is my friend Magnus Von Hagen, I met him when mum sent me to Germany after that incident at your school."

Magnus barely noticed anyone else. He kept his attention on Fabian, who was off somewhere else. His mind somewhere else.

Everyone said hello and introduced themselves.

"And your name?" Magnus asked Fabian who was jolted back to reality by KT.

"Fabian." He smiled. He was taught always to be polite. Magnus took his hand and kissed the back of it.

"A pleasure." Magnus said. Everyone didn't say anything at the exchange but Patricia and KT knew what this meant, the two girls looked at Eddie who had somewhat of a scowl on his face. Oh Yeah, he's jealous. KT thought to herself as the group made their way to the plane.

….

**So this story isn't going to be no longer than five chapters, including an epilogue. **


	3. Chapter 3

Once they landed in Spain everyone was tired. It was a long flight of awkward silences. Fabian ended up sitting in between Eddie and Magnus, who would not stop staring at him.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Magnus asked Fabian once they were in the Limo that Patricia's mother had sent them. Eddie was across from them. No use denying the truth, Fabian thought to himself.

"No, I'm not." He replied. While on the plane he had time to think it over, Eddie didn't want him back and he needn't worry about that.

"Well, that's good. So once we get settled in I want to take you somewhere. I've been here and I know all the best places. It would sort of be like our first date." Magnus kept going on all the way to the hotel. The hurt in Eddie's eyes weren't missed by Patricia.

"You dumped him weasel face." She scolded.

The hotel arrangements were as follows, all the guys in one and all the girls were in one room. Or so Patricia's mum thought. Jerome and Alfie had taken one room to be with their girls. While KT and Mara, along with Fabian ended up sharing a room with Piper, Patricia and Magnus, oh yeah Eddie. The girls got one of the beds, while Magnus offered Fabian to share the bed with him. Eddie, of course scowling, but didn't want to admit that he made a mistake by dumping Fabian kept his mouth shut but didn't stop looking at the guy that was swooning his ex-boyfriend as every second ticked by.

"_You did this you idiot. Fabian kept telling you that he was sorry but you let pride get the best of you." _His inner voice said to him. He just brushed it off. Any way it's not like Fabian was just going to get into the bed with a guy he just met, but boy was he wrong. There he was, in the bed with the stranger. Magnus had a grin on his face that Eddie wanted to wipe off his face.

…

The next morning was filled with busy plans. Mara had decided to drag all the girls off to see museums and then some shopping later. That left the guys alone.

"My dad has a boat here." Magnus began. "While the girls are out we can go and do some water skiing. If you're up to that." That last part was directed more to Fabian than to anyone else. Last night Magnus had told him that he really wanted to spend the day with him, away from everyone else. Eddie had caught on and anger flashed in his eyes.

"That would be perfect." Eddie spoke. Alfie and Jerome had gone to get ready leaving the three of them alone.

"Hey Fabian, can I talk to you for a minute?" Eddie asked. This was weird he hadn't said much to him before and now he wants to talk. But who was Fabian to at least see what he wants.

"What Eddie?" he said a little harsh. It hadn't meant to come out like that.

"I know you must hate me because how I treated you In London, but I was angry."

"Where is all this coming from Eddie? Is it Magnus? Are you Jealous of him?"

Eddie looked away. Of course he was jealous, and everything he had told Fabian, he hadn't really meant it. He realized that as soon as it happened.

"Yes, I'm jealous. I don't want you around him. I want you back." He didn't care that Magnus was in the room. He grabbed Fabian and kissed him. Fabian, after getting over the shock of it, pushed him away.

"What was that?" Eddie asked. He was confused.

"Do you think that after how you treated me that I would just walk back to you when you decided that you wanted me again?"

"Honestly? Yes."

Fabian just scoffed and walked out the room. Magnus Laughed.

"Did you really think that would work?" Magnus asked. "He told me how you treated him after something that he had no control over happened. That he apologized so many times and you just dismissed him."

"Stay out of this. I will get him back. We've been through so much in the past and I'm not going to lose him to some douche that probably only wants to get into his pants and then dump him."

"On the contrary Eddie, you see I was in your situation not too long ago, my amour, Daniel, he did something, I didn't believe him, your Fabian reminds me so much of him and by the time that I believed him it was too late, Daniel had left me for my best friend Felix. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Fabian isn't Daniel."

"That's what you think. Pretty soon he will be mine. He will belong to me and you'll never get to see him again."

Magnus walked out the room with a smile on his face. Eddie knew he had to do something. Fabian was in danger, he didn't know how much, but he knew. But how was he to warn Fabian? He would only see this as an attempt to win him back, maybe he could go to the dark side, Patricia would know what to do.

Eddie met up with the boys in the lobby, Magnus close to Fabian and smiling with him, it made his stomach hurt.

"You know what guys, I'm not feeling well, I'll just stay here." Eddie told them. Magnus didn't say anything, but Fabian looked worried for him but stayed his ground.

…

No sooner had the guys left that the girls returned, they all looked exhausted. Eddie pulled KT and Patricia off to the side.

"What was all that Eddie?" KT asked rubbing her arm.

"Just hear me out before you say anything ok?"

The girls nodded.

"I realized that I made a mistake ok? I shouldn't have gone off on Fabian like that, so if that was his thoughts, he only looked out for me because he loves me, I understand that. So I kissed him today and he pushed me away. But then Magnus told me that Fabian reminded him of some guy he dated that left him and that he wants to take Fabian away from me. If I tell Fabian this he won't believe me, so I am enlisting your help to help me get him back and save him from that monster." Eddie said all in one take. The two girls looked at him and smiled.

"It's about time." KT smiled.

"Yeah it is." Patricia agreed.

…..


End file.
